Loving in the Lost Hero
by LiveLoveSports22
Summary: Piper and Leo meet a new Ares child named Jake, Piper begins to like him and soon he does stuff to her that she wishes she could forget. Soon the two break up and it's up to Leo to save Piper from Jake's evil wrath. THERE WILL BE LEMONS. I PROMISE.
1. Chapter 1

Lost Hero

"I think we should go our separate ways." Jason told Piper as she cried her eyes out Leo was watching the scene secretly. He was wondering to himself. Why is he being so mean to Piper, what did she ever do to him. Then he saw it, right after he was finished with Piper he left, and went over to Drew, he kissed her softly. Leo was pissed off; he went and broke the two up then dragging Jason behind a corner.  
"Dude! The hell was that? Are you under her charmspeak or something? I thought you hated her!" Leo said

"No, I was seeing her the whole time, she could offer me stuff that Piper couldn't she is just so much better dude, you of all people should understand." Jason replied Leo didn't know why he was so pissed off at least he did it before Piper found out, but it was stupid to him, why would he do that? She was so beautiful and sweet and kind and everything you could ever want in a girl. Leo then stormed off at the hero. " Ya a true hero we got here." He thought and went to go comfort Piper.

Chapter 1 Leo POV

I was getting ready to go hang with Piper. Gosh I loved her so much. No not like that… As a sister! Anyway we were gonna hang today. I put on my camp half-blood tee shirt and jeans and threw on my vans. I walked out the door and waited for Piper at her cabin. Her favorite of the girls, Lacy looked out the window and waved and ran out to hug me. I gave her a big hug and she smiled at me.

"You're gonna think she is sooooo pretty! Ha-ha we dressed her up today," She smiled really big like she was hiding something "Me and Daniel of course." I smiled at her, she was the most adorable little girl he had ever seen and that's including his half sisters. It was probably just the fact that she was Aphrodite's daughter though. Right after that as if on cue Piper walked out. I was stunned; her hair was curled and looked like they cleaned it up. Then she had on a white long dress; it was strapless but showed off her tan and boobs perfectly. (Yes he is still a teenage boy) She was wearing flip-flops but her toenails were painted. She just looked beautiful.

"Hey Leo," Piper said kind of scared.

"Hey Pipes. You look amazing today"

**Piper POV**

He, he complemented me! I swear my smile was ear to ear. I just started to like Leo and I made a huge mistake asking Lacy and Daniel to help me. I mean now I was in a dress that I would never wear unless they had forced me. Leo ran up to me and lifted me up bridal style like he always does when he sees me. I have never seen him without a long shirt on so I have never seen his muscles, but I'm guessing since I am like a piece of Styrofoam to him, I think he has some.

"Let me go!" I begged and he put me down carefully. He smiled at me and we started walking away quickly saying goodbye to Daniel and Lacy. We walked down to the lake, he was telling me this story about his mother and how they used to use Morse code to send messages through their metal shop. I could see tears forming in his eyes, so I quickly stopped that topic. It was always a sensitive subject when he talked about his mom. You could tell he really missed her. As we sat by the lake, we hear a loud bang. I grabbed my dagger and Leo grabbed his bronze sword and started to walk to the entrance of the lake. He was in front of me; he was protective of me so I guess it made sense. As we kept walking we heard a rustling in the bushes then something stepped out, I couldn't see it, but by the way Leo tensed up it was either a monster or a new camper.

Nobody's POV

The blonde haired boy stepped out and looked at the person in front of them. He had brown short hair, had a perfect tan, at least what he could see from his hands and face, his shirt was torn on the shoulder and had green eyes? He looked fairly Mexican, but with green eyes.

"Uh… hey… name's Jake." He smiled slowly.

Jake POV

I smiled at him and he just kept glaring at me. He put his sword away.

"Leo what is it? Is everything okay?" A really sweet voice called out. Then a girl walked out, she was insanely pretty, I wouldn't mind tapping that. She smiled at me sweetly and pulled on the guy's tee-shirt, he wasn't letting her through. He was obviously protective of her, could I blame the dude? She was HOT. She looked over at me when he finally let her through.

"Hi, I'm Piper. And this is Leo." She pointed to the guy behind her. I smiled at her. She helped me up. She could tell I had a hurt ankle. She helped walked me to the infirmary, Leo following closely behind.

"Leo, calm down. I am fine. Go to the arena, I'll meet you there after. I promise I will be okay." She smiled at him and he started to calm down.

"Alright." He hugged her really quickly and left, talking to some girl on the way.

I took this as an opportunity to flirt a bit with her.

"Anybody tell you how pretty you are?" I asked with a smirk. She turned around and looked at me rolling her eyes.

"All the time. I am Aphrodite's daughter." She turned around and started talking to the nurse. I was shocked my usual flirting lines and moves weren't working on her. It was pissing me off. She would either move away from me or start talking to someone else. When the lady finally called me in, she helped me in, and then started to leave.

"Wait Piper, Is Leo your boyfriend?" She smiled at me blushing and shook her head and left without another word. I smiled and fell asleep in the bed as the nurse attended my ankle.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Piper's POV

I started walking back over to Leo; he was waiting for me underneath the big tree by the arena. I smiled at him and he smiled back at me. I remembered that other kid Jake, he was kind of cute, I guess. He flirts way too much though. No way am I going near that.

"You okay Pipes?" Leo asked me in his concerned voice.

"Yeah, when am I not." I laughed a little bit, he was always so protective, but I knew it was cause he thought of me as a sister. I told him to come with me and we headed to bunker 9.

He loved it there, it was always so fun for him, and for her it was funny watching and listening to Leo explaining everything that was in there. He was funny, and was always tinkering and making new things to help the camp with their defense system. He just was always working and it was one of the qualities that Piper really liked about him.

As they walked to bunker 9 they made jokes and laughed. I didn't want to tell him about how Jake was flirting with her, and then he would quiz him. That would be bad. Piper laughed to herself and Leo looked at her funny.

"What?" I asked

"Nothing it's just your extra excited today." He smiled at me. I felt butterflies in my stomach when he did. As they entered the bunker Leo lifted me up over his shoulder and carried me inside.

"LET ME GOOOO!" I screamed probably a million times while laughing.

"Never babe" He smacked my butt and continued to carry me on his shoulder as he walked through the bunker. When we got to my little room, he finally put me down on the ground and started to tickle me. When he stopped we looked at each other, I could feel us getting closer and closer. I could feel his breath on my lips when he pulled away.

"Aha now bout that project" He turned around trying to hide his blush.

"I think we should do a volcano." He turned back around knowing the blush was gone.

"That would be cool, I guess. We should do that, but with real lava" He smiled evilly. Only Leo would use real volcanic lava to use in our project, but I got to say it was a good idea. We started right away, I looked up the facts for volcanoes, and Leo was trying to figure out a way to use lava without burning the actual mountain its self. Every once in a while he'd turn around and look at me for a second, chuckle, then go back to what he was doing.

"Pipes, you look funny researching things" He laughed out loud.

"I DO NOT!" I yelled at him and took the paint that he had set aside, and threw it on him. He smiled evilly and took the blue can of paint and dumped it on me, ruining my white dress, did I care? No. I wanted revenge though. So I took the eggs that was gonna protect the sides of the volcano, and smashed them on his head. He laughed and took some flour and threw it at me. (Yeah he has EVERYTHING in this bunker) I gasped and took a marker and drew all over his face. He finally caved in. I won the fight.

Leo POV

I laughed at Piper, she looked ridiculous, he dress was now covered in splatter paint, which I thought made it look better, he faces was covered in flour, and he hair was messed up. She didn't care though, she seemed happier. He smiled at her, joking around he ruffled her hair like he always did.

"YOU'RE RUINING MY HAIR!" She screamed at me and tried to fix it. I got a little scared for a minute. I guess my face was pretty funny because she started to laugh, hard.

"I am just messing with you Leo!" She laughed at me, I then picked her up by her waist and dropped her outside, closing the well, rock door I guess? She started screaming for me to let her in I just smiled and continued to do our project. I finally let her in when all the screaming stopped. I stepped out side and she glared at me. I laughed and told her to come in. We then spent the rest of the day doing the project.

Piper POV

When we got to the campfire after cleaning up after ourselves, Jake was fixed up. He was still limping but he was all-better, I was glad to see that. I smiled and waved him over. He walked over and sat next to me. Leo got really annoyed. That was where he usually sits, I could see the anger in his eyes growing and I guess so did Jake, he moved to the other side of me and Leo sat down, still pissed off, he wouldn't even look at me the whole time.

As the campfire continued, Leo got less stressed, eventually him and Jake became close friends, they had a lot of things in common. I got closer to Jake to, he became cuter to me and I realized I had started to like him. I mean, he had a six pack, blonde hair and green eyes, almost as bright as Leo's. So who wouldn't like him? I could sense that Leo knew I had feelings for him so he dragged Jake and me alone behind a tree next to the campfire to talk a bout it. I guess


	3. Chapter 3

Chp. 3

6 months later.

Piper POV

I feel like I have learned enough about Jake to hang out with him alone. Leo agreed, but only after I begged him. He said he would stay in the area so that he knew if something went wrong. He was always so protective. I guess I kind of like that about him. I always knew I was safe when I was by him. I smiled at him, as Jake knocked on my door, Leo hid away in some bushes by my house. (Stalker status. I know) As Jake was in my house we talked a lot, and then he moved closer to me. I looked at him strangely and he kissed me. It was nothing unusual so I kissed him back; it soon became a make-out session when I noticed his hand had moved from my waist to my boob. I pushed him off of me and told him to stop. He shook his head and began to push me on the bed. Grinding into me. I screamed one more time for him to stop and he just shook his head again and pushed my wrists down with an Iron grip. I was scared.

"SOMEBODY HELP!" I screamed then he knocked me out. The last thing I heard was the breaking down of the door and then it all went black.

Leo POV

I knew I shouldn't have trusted him! I ran into the cabin pissed off. We started to fight. We punched and kicked and scratch each other. I was pissed. I finally had knocked him out; I quickly grabbed Piper and ran out of her room and into my cabin. I took her into my bedroom, and laid her on my bed. She was knocked out cold. I grabbed an ice pack, and put it on her head. I kissed her forehead and laid down next to her waiting for her to wake up. When I thought I had lost her, her eyes fluttered open, her beautiful hazel eyes showing. She started crying. I held her close to me, she cried into my chest. I ran my fingers through her hair; it always made me feel better so maybe it would work with her. She started to calm down the second I did it.

"You okay Pipes?" She nodded into my chest. I kissed her forehead like I always did when she was scared.

"Piper, your welcome to stay with me until you aren't scared to go back anymore." She slowly smiled and nodded her head again. It was against camp rules for a boy and a girl to sleep in the same room unless they were brothers and sisters, I didn't care though, Piper needed me and I wasn't about to let her go back if she didn't want to. I told her to lie back down and go to sleep.

"Don't leave please." She said scared.

"I won't I promise." I smiled at her rubbing her arm comfortably. I sat in a chair across the room and went on my computer. I then got undressed making sure she was asleep first and went to take a shower. Thankfully I was able to make a shower in my room so I didn't have to use the outside showers. So I could still watch over Piper. When I got out of the shower I had a towel around my waist, but as I walked out I didn't realize Piper was up. She was reading one of the many books I had, Thankfully, she didn't see me rush to go get some clothes and go back to the shower. When I got dressed in my tee shirt and shorts and walked out, she smiled at me.

"Hey, thanks for everything. I owe you, a lot." I smiled and shook my head

"Nah you are my best friend. I'd do anything for you Pipes." I winked at her and she laughed a bit.

"Now, scoot over. I want to sleep to!" She scooted over and I laid down. I slowly put my arm around her but she grabbed it and placed it on her stomach also grabbing the other one and placing it there as well. She then cuddled into me and when I heard her snores I started to drift of into sleep.

(NEXT DAY)Piper POV

I woke up before Leo he was sleeping quietly. I smiled at him and turned around in his arms and laid my head into his chest. We weren't dating or anything I just loved him, but I couldn't tell anymore if it was like a brother or not. His arms around me made me feel safe and warm and the steady pace of his heartbeat helped me drift back into sleep. I always felt safe with him. Nothing like with Jake, he had always scared her, she just didn't know how. Now she knew his true motive. She was done with him. She had ditched Leo for him and this is how he repaid her. She just couldn't bring herself to realize what he had done. She cried into Leo and almost punched him in the face when he started petting her hair.

"Whoa! Sorry Piper!" He said

"It's fine you just scared me." I said digging my face farther into his chest.

"Okay." And he continued to pet my hair. I loved him so much. We got out of bed he let me get dressed in his room while he went into his bathroom and got dressed. I didn't have any clothes of mine there so I just wore one of his tee shirts' and the jeans I wore yesterday. When Leo walked out he had forgotten something so he didn't have his shirt on. Need I remind you I have never seen Leo without long sleeves? I stared at him in shock. He was ripped, his arms were muscular, he had at least a six-pack if not more, and he was completely tan. I blushed when he looked over at me and saw me staring I turned around and continued to take off my shirt and put on his. He stared at me, at least from what I could tell, I was happy I was wearing a bra. I felt a bit uncomfortable but when I turned around I saw he was back in the bathroom acting like nothing had every happened. I smiled to myself. Any other guy would've watched the whole thing but he didn't. I smiled as we left the cabin his arm around me, like we used to walk.

We walked to breakfast and Leo couldn't help but glare at Jake, he didn't coware in fear. He just stared back his black eye swollen shut. I stayed behind Leo the whole time as we walked by, Leo was careful when we walked by him. I stood behind him scared. He smiled evilly at me when Leo couldn't see. I had a feeling he had a lot more planned than just that.

I stood there in shock, Leo quickly pulled me away, and I was scared. Leo held me close to him during breakfast. I didn't want to leave his side, or his sight for that matter. Jake scared me and I know deep inside Jake scared Leo to.

Leo POV

He had something else planned I could tell by the way he looked at Piper and me. Something was up and I wanted to know what it was. I held Piper close to me the whole day. I didn't want her to leave my sight I was scared for her and myself. Nothing was going to happen to her. I wanted to make sure of it. Later that night we walked into my cabin she undressed her self, not caring that I was there.

"Hey Pipes, is it okay if I um… Don't wear a shirt? I get really hot at night if I don't" She nodded her head in approval.

"Only if I don't have to wear my sweatpants. Those things kill me." I laughed at her.

"Yea sure. I guess it is only fair." I took off my pants and shirt, hey; I only wear boxers when I sleep. I could feel Piper staring at me, and I felt a blush growing on my face. I lay down in bed and turned around so I couldn't see Piper.

"Leo it's fine. We've known each other long enough, it isn't a big deal to me." I slowly turned around and saw that she had already taken her shirt off and she was slowly taking off her sweatpants. He smiled at her; she smiled back once her normal clothes were off. Instead of putting on another shirt she just kept her bra and underwear on. She got into bed and I wrapped my arms around her, my hands lying on top of her soft toned stomach. I kissed her cheek goodnight and she instantly fell asleep in my arms. I soon fell asleep as well feeling like someone was watching us. Before finally falling asleep I looked outside my window only to see a figure darting away from the window.

Nobody's POV

He sprinted away lucky he hadn't been seen. He was trying to find a way he could do it. They were always together. He needed to do it before the summer solstice that was only a couple weeks away. He had to get them away from each other for at least 5 minutes. That would be enough time to do the job. He had an idea. He knocked on the cabin's door and ran away. This woke them both up Leo ran instantly to the door while Piper stayed in the bed. He quickly ran in through the window and before she had time to scream he placed the cloth coated with the sedative onto her face, she kicked and screamed for a few seconds and finally fell silent, and body fell cold. He grabbed her quickly and left through the window and through the woods. Leo ran quickly behind him, he ran quickly to the right around a tree and disappeared.


End file.
